Options
The Option is an interface that contains a Setting and Function of the game. A player can enter this interface by 2 methods. 1st is by clicking on from the lobby or within the game mode. 2nd is by clicking ESC on a player's keyboard. Option Interface refers to the image on the right for the following: '1.Settings' ---- '1.1 Graphic Setting' *See the details at Graphic Setting ---- '1.2 Game Setting' *See the details at Game Setting ---- '1.3 Hotkey Setting' 'Main Keys (核心按键)' *See the details at Main Keys Setting 'Function Keys (功能按键)' *See the details at Function Keys Setting 'Battlefield/Dragon Quest Keys (战场/恶龙专用)' * : Set all keys in Main Keys to become Quick cast *'Quick cast' : Automatically casts the selected ability at (or towards) the current mouse cursor position, as if a player had first pressed the ability button and then left-clicked at the target position. *'QWERT' : Hotkeys for 1st / 2nd / 3rd / 4th / Innate skills. *'123456' : Hotkeys for item in 1st / 2nd / 3rd / 4th / 5th / 6th slots. *'DF' : Hotkeys for 1st / 2nd summoner spells. *'Z' : Hotkey for deploy a Surveillance Ward *'Surveillance Ward' : Places an Surveillance Ward to target location, grants vision for 60 seconds, cooldown 180 seconds. (It has the fixed 3 units of health and any basic attack on it only reduced 1 unit per hit regardless.) 'Combination Keys (组合按键)' * : Set all keys in Main Keys to become Quick cast *'Quick cast' : Automatically casts the selected ability at (or towards) the current mouse cursor position, as if a player had first pressed the ability button and then left-clicked at the target position. *'QWERT' : Hotkeys for 1st / 2nd / 3rd / 4th / Innate skills. *'123456' : Hotkeys for item in 1st / 2nd / 3rd / 4th / 5th / 6th slots. *'DF' : Hotkeys for 1st / 2nd summoner spells. *'Z' : Hotkey for deploy a Surveillance Ward *'Surveillance Ward' : Places an Surveillance Ward to target location, grants vision for 60 seconds, cooldown 180 seconds. (It has the fixed 3 units of health and any basic attack on it only reduced 1 unit per hit regardless.) ---- '2.Functions' ---- '2.1 Report Interface' *A player can report another player after passing through 5 minutes mark by clicking on . *Reporting will reduce a target player's morality regardless of the game mode. *If a player were to be reported by numerous teammates in Battlefield Mode during the course of the game, they will be forced to leave regardless of the situation. ---- '2.2 Account Security Lock / Unlock Interface' *Access to account security lock interface. *If a player already set a security password, next time he/she need to type the current security password to access on Account Security Lock Interface. * : Reset the current security password within 72 hour. (Not required the current password.) * : Confirm the password. (If the password is incorrect, a player can try again 2 more times. Upon hitting the limited, a player will be banned from this interface for 15 minutes.) * : Cancel this screen. 'Security Lock Function (安全鎖功能)' Setting a player's security password here. *Create a player's security password here. *(Password + Confirm Password) *Enable a player's security password here. *After the security lock is enabled, using equipments or consumptions need to bypass a security password first, it's in order to protect your items. *Reset a player's current security password here. *(Security Password + Confirm Security Password) 'Security Setting (安全設置)' Setting some exceptions for security password here. *After the security lock is enabled, there is an optional setting to skip some of the security features. * Repair Items / Use Equipments don't need to use security password ---- '2.3 Leaving' * : Logout to the login screen (Appear only in the lobby) * : Vote for surrender the game (Appear only in Arena Mode) * : Leave Battlefield Mode within 5 seconds (Appear only in BF Mode) * : Leave Dragon Quest Mode within 5 seconds (Appear only in DQ Mode) ---- '3.Quit' Quit the game